A Regular Day
by CLBisMe
Summary: Life is dull. School makes life dull. This is our very, very, very, very boring life that is enriched by only a few random events. RR i hope you enjoy it i enjoyed doin' it!
1. The capture

(AN/ Yeah we know that a lot of this didn't happen but history needs a little oomph added to it. Voldie still has a body, Harry's parents are dead so he's still famous (NO Sirius is in jail! ::sob, sob::), and we have no idea why we changed it we just felt like it. Get over it.)  
A Regular Life  
Life is dull. School makes life dull. This is our very, very, very, very boring life that is enriched by only a few random events. The only way this story is interesting in any way is because of DUN DE DUN... school. Yes school can be actually fun in some ways. The only thing that makes our school.. different is that it is magical. The very Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry itself. Now I we know you've heard about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all them but you haven't heard our story.  
  
When the golden trio was in their first year and Fred and George were in their third we were in our second. Caught in between, sigh its so sad. Everybody knows about them and their adventures but you never heard our story. Yeah we know we sound depressed but that's because nothing interesting has happened.. yet.  
  
It was Double Potions for second year Gryffindors and Slytherins. All the Gryffindors sat bored beyond belief while the Slytherins were actually enjoying this torment. Professor Snape was droning on about some stupid potion when a loud bang echoed through the school. All the students went silent and looked up trying to find the source of the noise. Suddenly for the students the room began to spin. Faster and faster till it slowed to a stop in a room completely different from where they started.  
  
There was black stone walls and floor a barred cell-like door blocked their way out. Brackets on the wall held two torches that were lighting the room. It was bad enough to be in the same room with the Slytherins but to be stuck in a room with them for Lord knows how long, that was unbearable.  
  
"Um, Leah where are we?" Asked Casey looking around.  
  
"Well, definitely not in Kansas." Leah replied.  
  
"No duh, retard. We started out in the UK to begin with." Jeffrey drawled over hearing their conversation.  
  
"Put a sock in it, Hawkins." Taylor snapped.  
  
The five Slytherin boys Jeffrey Hawkins, as you can guess, Blake Johnson, Preston Story, John Winton McElmurray, and Eric Osteen. The Slytherin girls were Maureen Torlee, Kiara Veermont, Celeste Stevens, Laura Richardson, and Isabella Brandenburg. All of them were snobby, conceded, jerks who thought just because they were purebloods they were better than everybody else. The Gryffindor boys were Richard Davenport, Andrew Garner, Lindsey Eckles, Ryan Walters, and Leverett Williams. The gals were Casey Boutwell, Taylor Guido, Rachel Smith, Leah Williams (no relation to Leverett Williams), and Jamie Marshall. We were nice, noble, and everything a good Gryffindor should be. ::snorts:: Yeah right. Some of the guys were almost as bad as the Slytherins but there was a fine line that separated them. They hated each other with passion.  
  
"I'm bored." Declared Rachel.  
  
"Me too." Jamie agreed.  
  
"Where are we?" Cried Casey to the ceiling.  
  
"Must not see Jeffrey's face!" Whined Taylor.  
  
"It burns!" Leah screamed covering her eyes with her hands and falling over dramatically. There was a loud thud and then ow could be heard.  
  
"Graceful, Leah." Lindsey yawned stretching.  
  
"Ow, head in pain."  
  
"Not as much pain as it's going to be in if you don't SHUT UP!" Leverett yelled standing up.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Asked Leah remaining on the ground looking up at him.  
  
"No really?" "Children, let's try fighting outside the dungeon please?" Casey said.  
  
"But. there is no outside!" Cried Leah.  
  
"Exactly!" Casey said while Leah stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Shut up!" John Winton told them.  
  
"You!" Casey and Leah said together.  
  
"No, you!" Shouted Andrew.  
  
"Make me!" Once again Leah and Casey screeched in unison.  
  
"Don't make me, make you shut up!" cried Andrew to Casey.  
  
"Ha! Ha! I like to see you try!" she laughed. Just then the door swung open.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled a man in black robes with a mask, obviously he was a Death Eater.  
  
"MAKE ME!!!!" Casey yelled at him.  
  
"Not again." Muttered Leah.  
  
"You," he pointed at Casey, "Are to follow me to Master."  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!!!" as she shouted he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Give her back!" Cried the Gryffindor boys and girls.  
  
"Let go!!!" she started crying. "Let me go!!!"  
  
"No! You are to come with me!" he shouted at her.  
  
"Be brave Casey!" shouted random people.  
  
"Be strong Casey!" yelled Richard.  
  
"Bye you all! Stay safe, oh and Leah." she was cut off.  
  
"You aren't going to die!" cried Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, you'll be back!" cried out Taylor and Jamie.  
  
"By-" she was dragged to far away and no one could hear what she was saying anymore. The Gryff girls cried and the Gryff boy's got misty eyed. The Slytherins just sat thee- shocked at what just happened.  
  
"I hope she's all right. I'm going to miss her," said Isabella.  
  
"Yeah me too. She always kept us in order even though we were Slytherins, she was very nice," said Laura.  
  
"Guys! She's gonna be ok, she ain't dead yet! Perk up! She's strong she'll come back scared but just fine," said Ryan.  
  
(A/N)Cliffie! I know you hate me, huh? Read and review. 


	2. the plan

Casey was being dragged by the Death Eater and was trying to scream. But as luck had it the Death Eater knew the silencing charm. (Just then one of the Gryff boys came riding on a white horse and was in shining armor. NOT! Get real folks did you really think that were going to happen?)  
  
"Almost there. Will you stop struggling? You are not getting free, period. The Dark Lord wants to have a word with you," said the Death Eater. Casey would have bad- mouthed him off if she could, but all that came out was air. She was terrified what if the Dark Lord wanted to kill her? What if? Well let's just say what if someone didn't know she had feelings for him.  
  
"We're here." The death eater said simply to Casey. The Death Eater finally took the silencing spell off her.  
  
"Why you good for nothing." she started to say when another voice said something.  
  
"My, my, my you have a temper don't you? Runs in the family you know?" the other man said.  
  
"Family? Family? What do you mean FAMILY!?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Yes, Casandra, you are my granddaughter. Your mother is my daughter," he said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" she screamed  
  
"We're here." The death eater said simply to Casey. The Death Eater finally took the silencing spell off her.  
  
"Why you good for nothing." she started to say when another voice said something.  
  
"My, my, my you have a temper don't you? Runs in the family you know?" the other man said.  
  
"Family? Family? What do you mean FAMILY!?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Yes, Casandra, you are my granddaughter. Your mother is my daughter," he said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" she screamed. *Back to the class*  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" asked Leverett.  
  
"Why'd it have to be her!" cried out Rachel. All the Gryff girls were crying and the boys were trying to comfort them. The Slytherins remained emotionless to what had gone on only a few minutes ago.  
  
"I have a plan," whispered Andrew to all the Gryff boys. The boys were thinking of sneaking out of the room and going to find her. They sunk out of the classroom and stated their journey. 


End file.
